1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing and rinsing gun for use with a liquid diluent and a liquid concentrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing and rinsing guns are commonly used in the food service industry, and are used for washing, rinsing, and sanitizing items such as processing equipment, floors, walls, and table tops.
Most dispensing and rinsing guns require the product to be switched on and off at a remote station, and they require that the liquid diluent/liquid concentrate solution run through the outlet hose. Previous wall mounted or remote mounted devices require a time delay to purge the first product out when switching to the second product to ensure there is no contamination of the outlet hose with the other product. With these devices, additional outlet hoses could be attached to the units in order to provide greater mobility of the devices. However, with the longer outlet hoses, the back pressure of the devices are increased and this reduces or eliminates the dispensing ability. Also, some previous devices do not provide a rinse mode for a water only dispensing mode and may require electricity to trigger an electric pump at the water and product reservoir.
Previous devices that use a single dispensing hose require two or three different dispensing nozzles for various products. These nozzles provide fan spray and foaming action, and they also provide a method of regulating the flow during the rinsing operation. With these devices, it is possible to lose the nozzles or utilize the wrong nozzle for the particular product.
The present invention allows water and product to be dispensed from one gun without purging the outlet hose before using different dispensing modes of the gun and without electricity. The gun may be turned on and off from the gun itself rather than at a remote location.